Enticements
by westiepup6
Summary: What if Bella and Edward were enticed towards each other, though Bella thought they both would be better off without each other? With the help of Edwards family, they realize they are truly meant to be. Full summary inside. All human.


I walked into the class room as if it was any other day, though to my surprise, it wasn't. Rarely unusual events happened in the small town of Forks. All the people who lived here knew everyone's business, if you wanted them to or not. Sadly, on this dreadfully rainy day, something different happened that no one expected.

There was someone knew sitting towards the back of the classroom with her back to the class, almost looking lost. At first, I thought that she might be a substitute teacher, though when the beautiful creature turned around, I knew it was impossible. My eyes were glued to hers' as soon as she looked up. I couldn't take my eyes off of her even if my life depended on it. I was so far off in another land while looking into the eyes of this woman, that I forgot that I was standing in the middle of the room. The bell rang and snapped me out of my daze though before I looked away, I saw a slight blush sweep across her cheeks.

There was something about this girl that caught my attention. I wasn't used to girls like her, most of the time they were all immature with globs of makeup on. She was different. She has her own natural glow to her as if she has all the happiness in her life already. The kind of glow that women get after they are married. I could tell right away that there was something different - the way that she held her head up high with confidence, the way she wore her long mahogany hair slightly off her shoulder, the way that she wore barely any makeup though she still looked beautiful. This, this girl right her, this is what I have been waiting for, for my whole life. I have found what I'm looking for and I will make it mine – mentally and physically, mine.

~*~*~*~*~

The one thing that I absolutely hated about science, was that we had assigned seats. All of my classes I mainly sat by myself, focusing on my work, but this hour, the hour with this beautiful creature, I could care less about focus. I wanted to know her – to _really_ know her.

The teacher walked through the doors and looked straight at the new girl and then faced towards me. "Mr. Cullen, would you mind having Isabella as your lab partner?" My teacher asked, as if I would say no! This was the chance I needed. To get to know her, to see who she really was.

"Of course not," I said as I looked right into the eyes of this brown-eyed beauty. As she walked over towards me she still held her head up high, though looking at her feet as if the make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," she said with the voice of an angel. I looked at her and noticed the slight smirk on her face. So she was trying to be funny, huh? I'll show her funny.

"Yes Ma'am. That'd be me. So how much have you heard?" I was assuming that people were telling her a lot about me and my family since we were quite the outcasts.

"Well that might take me a while to repeat everything that your lovely sister has told me." So that was why she was smirking earlier. She did know me. Ha, I bet my sister, Alice, is driving her up the wall. She can be a hyper one once you get to know her.

"Well then why don't we talk about you instead...?" I gestured towards her in the motion asking for her name.

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter. Maybe that's why she seemed to look familiar to me.

"Nice to meet you Bella," I said. Finally there was a name to match the face imprinted in my brain. "I'm the famous Edwards Cullen my sister must have told you so much about."

"Well in fact she has. Though she definitely made you sound much more annoying then you seem." She now had one elbow on the table turned towards me. As if we were in our own little bubble, we were leaning in towards each other, whispering, as our science class started.

"Bella Swan, there's something that entices me to you. You truly are something different," I told her as the class ended. "I would really like to get to know you some more." I smiled at her while walking her through the door. "Bye Bella." Those were the last words I told her and then I hurried though the crowded hallways to my last class with Bella Swan on my mind.


End file.
